


How to Survive on the Ground for Dummies and 101 Do’s and Do Not's.

by fallenAngel161



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: aftermath of s2e16, i havent planned anything, probs more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenAngel161/pseuds/fallenAngel161
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on and the survivors deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Survive on the Ground for Dummies and 101 Do’s and Do Not's.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm kind of writing this as just a writing exercise but eh I'll see where it goes.

There was a weight on her shoulders. Unlike the one of being in charge this one would never lift. Clarke could feel it with every breath. Even though she looked the same, except that her eyes were more sunken, she felt completely different. There was a part of her that lay dead with all those innocents in Mount Weather.

She focused her energy on each step she took. She looked down at her shoes and dead leaves and broken branches along her path. Dead and broken. Dead or broken. There was that nagging at the back of her mind. When you walked into Mount Weather you knew you would either end up dead or broken, Clarke. There was no happy ending there. No justice. Because she wasn’t the good guy. No one had been able to claim that title. No one deserved it. This battle of the unyielding had led to a massacre that could not be called justified. If her younger more innocent self saw her today she would be horrified. Clarke, what have you done? What have you _done_?

No, she wouldn’t fall into this destructive thinking. Because she knew that if she thought back to Mount Weather she would begin to question her decision. She would think and try to formulate a way that she could have saved everyone. She would drive herself deeper into the hole. Into the grave. If she dared think back she would lose her mind. She had to be content with the people she saved. The families reunited. Not the children that lay on the floor in heaps back at Mount Weather.

The internal struggle felt like it was trying to rip right out of her. She was running from something that was inside her. She was hiding from something in her mind and fighting something that had already won. But the lives lost would haunt her to death. Maya. The innocent. She only tried to help and it got her only death. And the look in Jasper’s eyes was burned in her mind. _What did you do?_

“I bare it so they don’t have to.” The words were out of her mouth before the thought even formed in her head. Those words seemed to be in her head a lot recently. That was how she protected them. The deaths of the innocent rested on her. Her decision. Her choice. But was it the right one. No, it was the _only_ one. And she would stand by that for as long her mind dared question it.

It is done and her people are alive. That is all that matters.

So she took another step and listened to the crunch underfoot. For her boot was a slayer and the leaves and branches were in the way of its path.

 

* * *

 

 

**Do’s and Don’ts: Number 1. Do not dwell on the past. That which cannot be changed will only drive a person insane.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing other characters. If anybody has requests don't be shy!


End file.
